


Myrtle Elisabeth Warren, basilisk slayer

by Martin_Bajar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4857944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martin_Bajar/pseuds/Martin_Bajar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>instead of searching the last horcruxes, Harry, Ron and Hermione decide to change time, by sending Moaning Myrtle back to her 13 year old body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Myrtle Elisabeth Warren, basilisk slayer

“What you are saying”, Harry recapped, “the spell you found wouldn’t help us, as it would be kind of lethal.”

 

“That’s the beauty of it”, Hermione insisted, “we aren’t sending any of us back, we are sending Myrtle back.”

 

“Moaning Myrtle?” Ron asked, not believing he had heard it correct.

 

“Why not?” Hermione insisted, “we simply send her consciousness back to her 13 year old body and ensure she has a really big mirror in front of her when she opens the bathroom.”

 

“Which would petrify both the basilisk and Tom Riddle”, Harry grasped, warming up to the idea.

 

“Exactly”, Hermione agreed, “then it’s just a case of her approaching Dumbledore with a story about it being common sense that the monster was a basilisk. Petrifaction, combined with the fact that Slytherin was a Parselmouth.”

 

“Would he believe her?” Ron asked, not exactly considering Moaning Myrtle to be that believable.

 

“She was a Ravenclaw student you know”, Hermione replied, “combining that with her being a muggleborn, would have given her a good motive to properly investigate.”

 

“Did you tell her about the plan?” Harry asked.

 

“I knew I forgot something”, Hermione realized, “to the second floor.”

 

 

 

The three Gryffindors ran towards the bathroom, ignoring all the students wondering why Harry Potter himself would be openly running through Hogwarts (he was after all kind of wanted by order of the Death Eater controlled Ministry).

 

“We don’t have much time”, Harry addressed Myrtle, “are you or are you not willing to be subjected to an experimental spell which would send you back to your body just a few minutes before Tom Riddle and his snake left the Chamber of Secrets?”

 

The shock brought out Myrtle’s inner Ravenclaw, “would that help you in any way?”

 

“It should give you the opportunity to take one of the mirrors from above one of the sinks”, Hermione replied, “then you go in the cubicle as before, the very same one, and when you hear Tom hissing, you open the door holding the mirror in front of you.”

 

After realizing both the basilisk and Tom would be petrified that way, Myrtle was quick to agree. After having talked about the need of her approaching Dumbledore and Dumbledore alone. Myrtle and Hermione spend a few minutes rehearsing the story Myrtle would be having to tell, while Ron and Harry made sure to keep out the Carrows and all others. At the end, Hermione drew her wand and cast the spell, the ghost disappeared.

 

**50 years earlier**

 

Myrtle Elisabeth Warren was crying, why did Olive Hornby have to tease her about her glasses? “Wait”, she suddenly noticed a familiar looking ghost appearing (probably from looking in the mirror), “who are you?”

 

Instead of answering, Moaning Myrtle entered Myrtle Warren’s body and effectively fused both entities into one. For a few seconds, Myrtle continued feeling sorry for herself (having had quite a lot of experience from her time as a ghost), but then she remembered what she had to do.

 

“Rotare”, Myrtle said as she pointed her wand at the bolts holding one of the mirrors against the wall (accompanied by a small counterclockwise motion), she was glad that old her had just rehearsed that particular spell. The mirror released from the wall, she entered her cubicle, taking it with her.

 

When she finally heard the hissing, Myrtle kicked open the door, making sure the mirror was in front of her. It took a while for her to finally try and look beyond the mirror, but eventually she did. The basilisk had been petrified while halfway out of the Chamber entrance, Tom Riddle was standing, also petrified, right beside the snake.

 

 

 

“I need to speak to professor Dumbledore”, Myrtle asked a bit later outside the staffroom (once again, old her had been there more than once, mostly due to being bullied).

 

“What is it now miss Warren?” professor Slughorn asked a bit bored, being all too familiar with the young witch constantly complaining about other students.

 

“I need to speak to professor Dumbledore”, Myrtle replied.

 

“I’m here”, Dumbledore entered the staffroom, “what is it miss Warren?”

 

“You wouldn’t believe it if I told you”, Myrtle replied, “so you should probably follow.”

 

 

 

With Dumbledore trailing her, Myrtle returned to the girl’s bathroom at the second floor. “I had a suspicion the monster was a basilisk”, Myrtle told her transfiguration professor, “which is why I made sure to have that mirror with me.” Myrtle pointed at the huge mirror still standing in the cubicle.

 

If Dumbledore considered it odd for her to have taken a mirror from the bathroom wall, he didn’t say.

 

“I suddenly heard a boy hissing”, Myrtle continued, “so I opened the door to tell him this is a girl’s bathroom.”

 

“Which was when Tom and the basilisk got a glimpse of the basilisk’s eyes in the mirror”, Dumbledore finished for her.

 

 

 

The rest of Myrtle’s time at Hogwarts, she would never again be bullied. While the basilisk had been reducto’d, the basilisk’s victims (and Tom) were eventually revived. The Ministry wasn’t immediately willing to condone veritaserum to be administered to young Tom Riddle, but eventually (under pressure by about all halfbloods and muggleborns in Great Brittan) the minister caved. The severity of his actions made sure that the Wizengamot ignored Tom being a minor and sentenced him to life in Azkaban (in addition, his wand was snapped).

 

Year later, several of the wizards who would have become Death Eaters otherwise, tried to take over the Ministry. Without their leader, they failed, leading to the heads of several prominent pureblood families being incarnated in Azkaban as well.

 

50 years later, the Gryffindor students Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had no idea, why the Hogwarts caretaker always seemed to let them off easily when they were once again found sneaking around. Then again, they had no idea, that it had been thanks to them, that caretaker Myrtle Warren (famous for having beaten both the Heir of Slytherin and his Monster) had finally gotten her revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Given that Hagrid was never expelled in this, he did managed to graduate from Hogwarts, he is working at a dragon sanctionary (he even had an Outstanding at his N.E.W.T. Care of Magical Creatures)
> 
> Tom Riddle being in Azkaban made sure he never became a Dark Lord, therefore Harry grew up with his parents in this AU
> 
> Oh yeah, Filch never became Caretaker, Myrtle did though


End file.
